Xtreme Revolution
by XtremeJerichoholics
Summary: Jeff Hardy returns to the WWE seeking to regroup Team Xtreme. With Matt & Lita broken-up and Evolution set out to destroy Team Xtreme before it reforms, it proves to be a more difficult task than he'd ever imagined.
1. Xtreme Revolution : Prologue

**Xtreme Revolution**

**Prologue**

Lita grinned to herself as she walked toward her locker room. _'Twenty days,' _she told herself. _'Me versus Molly for the Women's Championship.' _She couldn't help the excitement that coursed through her veins. At the upcoming PPV, she would become a two-time Women's Champion. _'Don't get too cocky,' _she scolded herself, _'Molly's a hard girl to beat,' _she thought, and then shook her head. She had waited too long for this title shot to be deterred from her path from something as simple as misplaced arrogance.

"Guess who?" Lita was interrupted from her thoughts as two hands clamped over her eyes. The redhead paused as the breeze of the person's movement hit her. She closed her eyes, and then opened them quickly, still seeing the cracked darkness from her blocked view. Was she dreaming? Because that smell, that aurora, it seemed so much like—

"Jeff?" she cried aloud, and the hands disappeared from her eyes. She whirled around, and gasped in surprise, seeing the one and only Jeff Hardy behind her. Grinning from ear to ear, she jumped into a tight hug. "I haven't talked to you in forever! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, and then pulled away from him, studying him intently. He hadn't changed much, his hair currently a light shade of blue, his eyes a tad darker shade of green and the same lilt to his smile that made him so endearing and lovable. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a smile still on her face.

"I'm back in the WWE," he told her, and she nearly shrieked, pulling him into another hug. He grinned at her reaction.

"W-Wha… I'm speechless," she told him, letting out a laugh. "What made you come back?" she asked him.

Jeff looked at her for a moment, trying to decide how to word his reply. "Maybe its best if we talk inside," he said finally, gesturing toward the door to her locker room. Looking slightly confused and suspicious, Lita opened the door.

* * *

"You want to bring back Team Xtreme?" Lita echoed minutes later, her expression incredulous. She made noises to speak, but no words formed. Shock settled in quickly.

Jeff looked at her, running his tongue over his lips, his eyes on hers. He wasn't sure how she would feel about rejoining the Team, and he was nervous to find out. It was nearly three months after Matt Hardy had pretended to propose to the redhead, only for her to find out that he was playing her—in a twisted plan that nearly cost Lita her job. Jeff hoped that the event had gone into the past for both his brother and his best friend, but his instinct told him that the wounds were still raw for Lita, in the least. It made him sick to think of the pain his brother had caused Lita, but nonetheless…Matt was still his brother. He pursed his lips and looked at Lita. "I talked to Vince… The show's ratings have dropped for the last two years, and he's been trying new things for the past year, but they haven't help. He's decided to try and bring back the old days: less promos, more matches."

"And Team Xtreme," Lita finished, still shocked.

"Yeah," Jeff confirmed, and let out a breath. "I know you and my brother have had your problems since I've left, but I was hoping you two could forgive each other, or at least work together. RAW needs Team Xtreme, Lita… I need Team Xtreme. You know I've been a wreck the last couple months. This could really help me, Li." Lita stood suddenly, pacing across the locker room. Jeff stood and walked toward the door as the redhead brooded. He knew she needed time to think on her own. "I'm not trying to force you into a decision. I can give you some time to think about it…" he opened the door. Lita walked over to him, holding the door open for him as he took a step back.

"Jeff?" she said, meeting his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I don't need time to think," she told him, her gaze skirting to the floor.

"You'll do it?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Jeff," she said, her voice earnest. Lita looked him in the eye once more. "I want to help you, but I can't bring back Team Xtreme. Matt hurt me more than I realized he did. I have barely started getting over him. I'm trying to dig myself out of the pit of emotion that is Matt Hardy, and having contact with him is **not **going to help. I'm _really _sorry Jeff, but I have to say no."

"Lita—" he tried to intervene.

"I **cannot**," she interrupted, her voice firm but desperate for him to understand, "work with Matthew Moore Hardy **ever again**."

Jeff was still staring at her, crestfallen, as she shut the door. After a few moments, he turned, and headed down the hallway slowly.

This would be harder than he thought.

**Author's Note: **This is a joint story (and account) between LittleKnux2008 and curlymonic1215. Hope you guys like the story, and please check out some of our other stories! Please review!


	2. Xtreme Revolution : Chapter 1

**Xtreme Revolution**

**Chapter 1**

Jeff walked silently down the hallway to his locker room. He couldn't believe Lita had just flat out refused to get back together with Team Xtreme, or more accurately, Matt. He knew that Matt and Lita's break up had been messy but he also knew how badly he wanted this to work out. He stopped at his locker room and sighed before quickly opening the door.

"Hey man! How's it going?" asked Jericho quickly. Jeff and Chris were good friends and were sharing the locker room for the night.

"I'm doing good. Man, I didn't realize getting Team Xtreme back together again was going to be so difficult," said Jeff as he sat down on one of the benches and Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Let me guess, Lita refuses to work with Matt?" said Chris knowingly and Jeff looked over at him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked curiously and Chris just smiled, shaking his head.

"You can tell Matt hurt her. Every time they're walking down the same _hall_ Lita ends up just turning around or something. She can't stand him and the same goes for him," said Chris and Jeff leaned back.

"Maybe I did know that but, but I just thought maybe they'd at least be civil together so we can reunite Team Xtreme," said Jeff and Chris shrugged.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you buddy," said Chris shrugging and getting up to leave. "I'm going to go work out though. Good luck," he said walking out of the locker room.

Jeff stood silently in front of Matt's door. He was trying to think off a way to approach this without his saying no. He stood there pondering his thoughts for a moment before finally getting the courage to knock on the door. Matt and answered and his eyes widened when he saw Matt standing there.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" asked Matt, smiling. He pulled his little brother into the locker room and shut the door. He turned around and smiled again.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Matt again and Jeff shrugged.

"I signed a contract to come back," said Jeff simply and Matt grinned, hugging him tightly.

"That's great! Do you have any storylines yet?" asked Matt and Jeff nodded. _'I have to tell him at some point,' _Jeff thought.

"Um, well I do actually," he said evasively and Matt nodded, telling him to continue.

"It's to bring Team Xtreme back," said Jeff quickly and Matt's mouth all but dropped open.

"Oh," was all he could say.

Matt stayed quiet for a moment, not really sure what to say to that. He had never really thought about ever bringing Team Xtreme back together again. So much had happened since they were together and the thing with him and Lita...

"Matt?" asked Jeff quietly and Matt closed his eyes.

"Jeff...I don't think that would work, I mean..." his voice slowly drifted off and Jeff sat down on one of the benches.

"Matt, can't you and Lita put the past in the past? It's been 3 months since all that went down," said Jeff, desperately wanting his brother to go along with this idea.

"Jeff, I'm sorry but-

Jeff cut his brother off, shaking his head. He couldn't believe this. Why couldn't they just put everything in the past?

"Ok, fine, whatever," said Jeff rolling his eyes. This was really getting on his nerves.

"Jeff, I _really_ am sorry," said Matt apologetically and Jeff shrugged.

"It's fine. I guess I really shouldn't have been surprised anyway," said Jeff quietly before leaving the room. He was angry. He didn't understand why he was the only one who thought this was a good idea.

As Jeff was walking down the hall, he had a better idea. _'If I can't get them to say yes when they're not together, how about if they were in the ring?' _thought Jeff for a moment, a smile coming to his lips. He had an idea...

"The crowd is going wild for the newly returned Jeff Hardy!" J.R. commented as the fans cheered him like crazy as he made his way out to the ring. He grinned excitedly as they continued to cheer. He climbed into the ring and even climbed to the ropes, doing the old gun signs. He sighed before taking a breath and went over to grab a mike from Lillian.

"It's good to see you again," she whispered, smiling.

Jeff nodded before getting the mike and holding it to his lips. Man, it felt good to be back in this ring again. He quickly cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"Wow, I guess I've been missed," started Jeff and the crowd once more went wild. "So before I say anything, I'd like to say its good to be back," said Jeff, avoiding the real reason he was out here.

"Okay, I'm going to get to the point as to why I'm out here right now. I would like first of all for both my brother Matt, and Lita to come out here right now," said Jeff, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes and waiting for them to come out.

If this didn't work, he didn't know what would.


	3. Xtreme Revolution : Chapter 2

**Xtreme Revolution**

**Chapter 2**

Jeff Hardy looked from Matt to Lita, measuring the immense space between the former lovers. They looked distinctly uncomfortable, and Jeff was near positive that both of them wanted this over with as soon as possible. He lifted the microphone to his lips, and hesitated for a brief moment before speaking. "Look. You both know why I'm back on RAW. I want to bring back Team Xtreme," he didn't react to the burst of cheers from the audience, and instead continued to look both of them in the eye. "I asked you both already, and I'm asking you again. Will you be a part of Team Xtreme once more?"

Matt motioned for a microphone, and spoke, his voice stressed. "I'm darn near ecstatic that you're back, Jeff, but you're barking up the wrong tree," he sighed as a round of boos echoed through the arena. "Jeff, Team Xtreme was awesome, but too many things have happened since then," he glanced at Lita for a spilt second, and then looked back at Jeff. Jeff noted that Lita did not make eye contact with him; in fact, her eyes were focused completely on the ground before her. "Great things always come to an end for a reason Jeff, and you can't just recreate them."

"I don't want to **recreate **Team Xtreme," Jeff shot back. "I never said I want it to be like the good old days. I'm well aware that lots have changed, including me. I said I wanted to be a team again," he looked at Matt straight in the eyes. "You, me, and Lita. We could get the Tag Team gold again. Singles is a whole different world, and you know it. Don't you _feel _it, Matt? That calling inside? We belong in a team, Matt," his eyes shifted to Lita. "You're on the hunt for _your _title. You've been double-teamed a million times. We can watch over each other. You can finally get a fair chance, Lita."

Lita took the microphone from Jeff. Jeff handed it to her, noticing that she went the extra distance instead of making any sort of contact with Matt. "I understand what you're saying, Jeff. Now you have to understand. You understand that lots have changed, well... _Too much _has changed for us to be a team again."

"Why?" Jeff had gotten another microphone. His frustrations were easy to spot. "When did 'too much' happen?"

Lita's eyes flared, and she spoke loudly. "I've trusted Matt twice too many times, and I'm not making the same mistake again!" Jeff's eyes fell on Matt. His brother was looking at the mat, his face unreadable.

Jeff ran a hand through his hair, his frustration mounting. "My God!" he exclaimed. "Can't you two put the past in the past? So you were together, so you're not anymore. So you hurt each other, _it's the past_! You know, I've finally figured out the problem you two have. You lack the ability to leave the past _in _the past. I'm not asking for you two to be all buddy-buddy, get back together, or hell, even apologize to each other! I'm asking to be a team again."

"Lita has nothing to apologize for," Matt's voice was quiet. He looked up, and the emotion in his eyes was a jumbled mess of guilt and pain. "I'm the one who screwed it up, and I'm the reason why she won't go along with this," he looked at Lita, who reluctantly met his eyes. "I was an asshole to you time and time again," he told her, eyes wide and apologetic. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he paused. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness now, and I know you can't give it to me now even if you wanted. But Lita... I..." he sighed, distractedly running a hand through his hair. "I want to be able to sleep at night. I want to be able to know that I didn't totally screw it up for you. I need your forgiveness at some point Lita, if you can give it to me."

Lita swallowed tightly, looking away from Matt. She couldn't stand to look into his eyes once more. If she did, she knew she would crumble, just like before. She would fall victim...again. "Matt, you're right, I can't forgive you now," she hesitated, "I don't know if I ever can."

"Everybody deserves second chances," Jeff spoke softly. "We need to give each other second chances. We need to give Team Xtreme a second chance," he looked both of them in the eye one at a time. "What do you say?" Silence hung between the three wrestlers, the cheers of the crowd becoming nonexistent.

"I say I'll do it," Matt was the first to speak, his eyes meeting Jeff's. Jeff turned to Lita, aware that Matt was as well.

"I...I don't know," she whispered aloud, meeting Jeff's eyes. She silently pleaded for him to drop it, for now. She couldn't make her decision, not at this moment. "I need time to think about it," she said finally.

"Next week?" Jeff prompted.

Lita nodded silently and Jeff's music started. Lita left the ring first, followed by Matt—at a far distance. Jeff stood in the ring for a second, watching them both leave. Lita had a week to give her answer.

He could only hope it was yes.


	4. Xtreme Revolution : Chapter 3

Jeff stared at the T.V set, not really sure what exactly he was watching. Chris had gone into the bathroom to change out of his ring attire. He hoped to God Lita would say yes. He really wanted, no _needed_, to get their old group back together again.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Chris as he sat down on the bed across from Jeff's and Jeff sighed.

"Oh, didn't realize you were out of the bathroom," said Jeff and Jericho let out a small laugh.

"I could tell. What were you thinking about?" asked Jericho and Jeff shrugged.

"Lita," he said simply and Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just give up? She's not going to join Jeff. You can see it in her eyes. Just the thought of being around Matt-"

"She has to get over him. She needs to learn to just _grow up_ and get on with her life! Has she even dated anybody since she broke up with Matt?" asked Jeff in frustration and Jericho rolled onto his stomach, looking straight at Jeff.

"Jeff..." Jericho's voice drifted off and Jeff just sighed in frustration.

"Maybe if you talk to her she'll-

"What? You want me to talk her into joining up again? Jeff, that's got to be the craziest idea you've ever had. She won't listen to you, her best friend, why would she listen to me?" asked Chris incredulously and Jeff shrugged.

"Because she's your friend too, Chris. Please, for me," he pleaded softly and Chris groaned.

"Fine. Although I can't guarantee she'll listen all that much," said Chris and Jeff grinned.

"All I ask is that you try," he said happily as Jericho walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris knocked lightly on Lita's door. He had no idea why he was doing this. It was just going to get Lita even more pissed off and he really didn't need that on his mind. The door opened slightly and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey," said Jericho softly and she managed a small smile. "Can I come in or do you want to just stand here?" said Chris a moment later, trying to get Lita to say something, anything to him.

"Sure," she said quietly. She knew Jeff and Chris were buddies these days and she knew something was up.

"Lita, I'm not going to lie to you about why I came here. I came here to work on getting you to join team Xtreme again," said Chris and her eyes flew to his face.

"Chris I-"

"Lita, just hear me out. I think you should at least give it a try. Jeff really wants this and you know it would make him so happy if you would join," said Chris and Lita sighed, sitting on the corner of her bed.

"I don't know Chris. It's been so long since...since I worked with Matt and I...things are not the same anymore," began Lita and Chris walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but can't you just try to work with Matt? He's willing to give this a second chance, why can't you?" asked Chris and Lita just closed her eyes.

"What if Matt-"

"He doesn't want anything from you Lita. He just wants your forgiveness," said Chris and Lita chewed on her lip.

"You promise this isn't just some trick to get back together with Matt?" said Lita uneasily and Chris nodded earnestly. The redhead was silent for a long time, considering the offer.

"Okay, I'll join," she said softly and Chris's grin widened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita walked apprehensively to the locker room with the name Team Xtreme on it. She swallowed hard, knowing this was going to be a really long night. She still wasn't so sure she should be doing this again. She didn't know what to expect from Matt either. She silently opened up the door, praying to god that just maybe Matt hadn't arrived yet. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly swung open.

"Hey Li," said Jeff happily and Lita smiled.

"Hey," she said quickly walking into the locker room and sitting down on the bench.

"Has Matt showed up yet?" asked Lita and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, he rode up with Chris and me. He just went to get the scripts for tonight," said Jeff, searching her eyes for any sign of response. Instead her eyes wondered around the small room.

Lita went silent for a moment, not really sure what else to say. Soon after, the door open and for the first time, Lita's eyes met with Matt's. He smiled gently at her and she turned away. She wasn't really sure how to react to Matt. No matter how many times she had rehearsed this, she still couldn't bring herself to even say hello.

"Hello? Li, you there?" asked Chris laughing and she looked up at Jeff.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm here. What's up?" she asked and Jeff laughed.

"We're up first so we better head out," he said and she quickly nodded before heading out with Matt and Jeff.

The tension that had filled the ring was unbelievable. Their first match together, an inter-gender match against Molly Holly and La Resistance.

They had, of course, won.

Lita walked back to her hotel room that night knowing that the day had not gone well. It was going to be impossible. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forgive Matt for what he had done to her. The match had gone okay. Whenever Jeff was tagged in she had worked hard to work with Matt but found out she couldn't. She knew in the long run that this would never work out. Maybe team Xtreme was just never meant to get back together again. After much debating she figured the best thing to do was to just tell Jeff she couldn't do it.


	5. Xtreme Revolution : Chapter 4

Lita sighed to herself as she exited her hotel room, running a hand through her hair. She had spent the entire week rethinking her decision to quit Team Xtreme, but she knew there was no other way. Tonight she would tell Jeff that it simply would not work. She hoped that Jeff would take it well, but inwardly she knew that Jeff would never understand her dilemma with Matt, and it frustrated her. The match had gone great last week, the crowd had loved them back together, as she knew they would. She felt guilty to tear apart Team Xtreme. _'Who am I kidding?' _she asked herself suddenly as she waited near the elevators for one to come. _'They can still go out together, and just go as the Hardy Boyz. The crowd will still love them. Face it, they don't need me.'_

The redhead sighed as an elevator reached her floor, and froze at the occupant inside—Randy Orton. Rolling her eyes at her luck, she stepped inside, as far away as she possibly could from the pompous member of Evolution. "Somebody's looking fine today," he commented, his eyes rolling over her body.

"You know, women find men who continually talk about themselves pig-headed and stupid," Lita informed him, watching the numbers tick by.

He stepped in front of her, a lopsided smirk on his face. "I wasn't talking about me," he told her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Too bad, because I still think you're pig-headed," she retorted, moving to step past him, but he grabbed her arm. She stared at her forearm for a second, and then looked up at him, warning in her eyes.

"C'mon, Lita, stop playing hard to get. I know the way you look at me," he said. Lita resisted the urge to slap the smirk off of his face. She let out a sigh of relief as the elevator reached the lobby. Her eyes met Randy's.

"Nice talking to you, but I've got to go," she said, and pulled away, but his grip remained tight.

"You're not going anywhere," he announced.

"On the contrary, I am," she retorted, and slammed her heeled boot onto his foot, and pulled away from him, making her way through the hotel doors, leaving a very angry Randy Orton behind.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I just can't handle this," Lita averted her eyes from the hurt look on Jeff's face.

"Lita, why? Everything went awesomely last week!" he sighed, trying to get the redhead to make eye contact with him. "Maybe... Maybe you just need time to adjust."

"I can't do it, all right?" Lita nearly shouted, and immediately felt guilty for her raised tone. Jeff didn't deserve this, and she was merely taking out her own stress on him. "I'm sorry Jeff. Every time that I went to tag him, I couldn't. When I do, I keep remembering when he _wasn't _there for the tag; when he cost me the match. Jeff, Matt broke my trust, and he's never going to get it back."

"Because you don't let him have the chance!" Jeff retorted.

Lita closed her eyes, refusing to listen to his words. "I'm sorry," she repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I need Team Xtreme, Lita," Jeff said, his voice quiet.

"You need the Hardy Boyz," Lita whispered. "I'm still going to be here for you, but I just can't work with you as long as you're with Matt," there was no sign of forgiveness in Jeff's eyes, only disappointment. "I'm so sorry..." she turned and went for the door.

"I'm sorry too, Lita," Jeff said, and she turned. The look of pain on his face burned into her mind, and she opened the door, quickly fleeing the locker room. Lita fast-walked away, wanting to get as far away from that locker room as possible. She was halfway to the cafeteria in the arena when Randy Orton's voice stopped her.

"Hello, Lita."

She turned on her heel, glaring at him. "Leave me alone!" she snapped. "In case you didn't get the message earlier, I'm not interested," he grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall before she could walk away. Lita felt the brick wall press against her back, and gritted her teeth. "Go to hell Randy, and do us all a favor."

He traced her jaw line with a finger, and Lita knew better than to respond. She simply glared at him. If looks could kill, she thought to herself silently. The redhead suddenly took a step forward, but Randy grabbed the insides of her elbows and pushed her back against the wall. A moment later, his lips came crashing down on hers.

The sound of Lita's palm connecting against Randy's cheek echoed through the hall. Randy grasped his cheek in pain, glaring at her in anger now. Her face creased with disgust, Lita wiped her lips with her shirt sleeve.

She was going to need a lot of mouthwash tonight.

"You bitch," he hissed. The redhead had no time to react as he pulled his arm back. His fist connected just below her eye with force. Her head snapped backward into the brick wall, and she slowly sunk to the floor, covering her burning cheek with one hand. Randy leaned forward, and Lita curled further into a ball as his hand wrapped around her hair.

There was a flash of color, and suddenly Randy Orton was gone. Lita leaned her head up against the wall, wincing at the pain throbbing through it. There was a crashing noise to her left, but Lita's vision was still covered in spots of blackness. When it cleared, Chris Jericho was kneeling in front of her; albeit, a very pissed off Chris Jericho.

"Lita, are you okay?" he asked, and she nodded slightly. "If I see that son of a bitch, I'm going to kick—"

"Chris," she interrupted, and he paused, looking back down at her.

He smiled sheepishly, but the worried look was back on his face an instant later. "You sure you're alright?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she lied, biting down on her tongue to stop the hiss of pain forming. "I just need some ice and drugs," she told him. Expecting him to start walking to the medics, she was surprised when he simply stood there, looking at her as if debating to tell her something. "What?" she asked bluntly.

"Lita...I've been thinking...I think that you would be better off in Team Xtreme," he told her softly. "That way, we could watch you better."

"How do you know I left?" she asked. "And what do you mean by we?" she questioned, confused.

"I talked to Jeff just a minute ago. He told me that you decided to quit and he invited Edge and I into Team Xtreme—we both accepted, by the way."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll come back," Chris pressed. "With Edge and me there, you won't have to see much of Matt. We can make it so that you'll barely ever have to talk to him. Eventually you two will work things out. Maybe not today, not this month, not this _year_, but you will. I know you want to be in Team Xtreme, and this is a way you can be without Matt Hardy interfering." Everything that Chris said rang true. Lita sighed heavily. "I know you might need some time to think about this..."

"I don't," she answered readily.

He looked pleadingly at her. "At least take some time to consider it before you say no, Lita."

"I don't need time to consider it," she inhaled deeply, "because I'm saying yes."


	6. Xtreme Revolution : Chapter 5

Jeff grinned as he got off the phone with Chris. _'I can't believe Chris got Lita to join up...again,'_ Jeff thought excitedly. He had also said something else, something that genuinely bothered both of the men._ 'Lita was attacked by Randy Orton.'_ The thought of Lita getting hurt angered him and he knew he'd get revenge on Orton.

"What's with the grin?" asked Edge as he walked into the locker room and Jeff smiled.

"Lita's joining up again," said Jeff happily and Edge nodded.

"Well that's good...I guess," said Edge, saying the last words rather quietly.

"Why do you say that? Of course it's good!" exclaimed Jeff and Edge shrugged.

"Yeah... Until she can't stand Matt anymore. I'm telling you man, Matt lost every ounce of trust Lita ever gave him, and he's never going to get it back," said Edge and now it was Jeff's turn to shrug.

"Maybe it'll be different. Maybe they'll learn to get along or-"

"Yeah, and maybe pigs will learn to fly tomorrow. Jeff, those two are _never_ going to get along again," said Edge and Jeff thought for a moment.

"Unless we do something about that," said Jeff, a smirk coming to his lips and Edge groaned. Things never turned out good when Jeff Hardy had an idea.

* * *

Chris paced angrily around the hotel room, Lita sitting at the edge of the bed. She sighed as Chris once more began muttering incoherent words.

"You know, it won't help if you wear a hole into the ground," said Lita softly and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Orton is going to pay," he growled out and Lita flopped down on her stomach.

"Yeah, and Evolution is going to tear you apart if you challenge him yourself," said Lita logically and Jericho sighed.

"I hate Evolution. They think they run the show," snarled Jericho and Lita remained silent. She wasn't sure what she could say to calm Jericho down.

"So now you want to kill Evolution? Well that's fine with me but I suggest you plan your funeral before you do," said Lita, smiling just a bit and Jericho just glared at her.

His eyes softened when he was once more reminded of the small bruise forming just below her eye. It made him want to hurt Randy even more. Though, she did have a point. He couldn't really get Randy without Evolution sticking their noses in it. Maybe he could challenge all of them at once!

"That's it! I'll challenge him to a 6-person tag match!" said Jericho and Lita nodded.

"And he's finally talking reasonably," said Lita, sounding amazed. He smiled and went over to the bed. She lifted her head just a bit before placing it back on his lap.

"How's your eye?" he asked softly and she looked down at the blankets on the bed.

"It's fine," she said and Jericho nodded.

"I promise Li, I'll get revenge on him for you," he said and she nodded.

She didn't usually trust people when they said that to her. Then again, the last person she ever trusted completely was Matt. God, just the name made her want to punch something. He had destroyed her. Now, just as she was climbing back up, she had to work with him again. She wasn't sure how this was going to work but she was going to figure out a way, if only for Jeff's sake.

* * *

Lita watched from the monitor in the back as Jeff, Edge, and Chris went out to the ring. They were going to challenge Evolution to a match and all three-more like Jeff and Edge-had said it'd be safer if Lita stayed in the back. She couldn't figure it out but she really didn't care. She'd already had a match against Trish that night anyway.

The door opened and she quickly turned to see who it was. Her breath caught when she realized it was Matt.

"I, I'll, um, leave if you want," he said softly, not looking her in the eye.

"No, you can stay. I guess we have to learn to at least tolerate each other anyway," she said, trying not to break down or let him notice the hesitance in her voice.

"Yeah," was all he said.

The two stayed in silence for a moment before a thud snapped them both out of their thought. Matt turned around to realize the door had shut. _'That's weird. We're in an arena; there's no wind around. Maybe someone just bumped into it,' _he thought to himself. His eyes widened when he quickly tried to open it and couldn't.

He turned to Lita, surprise in his eyes. "It's locked."


	7. Xtreme Revolution : Chapter 6

**Xtreme Revolution**

**Chapter 6**

"It's locked."

Lita stared at Matt, her brow furrowing. "It can't be locked. There are no locks on the doors, and if there were, they wouldn't be on the outside," she strode to the door.

"I'm telling you, it's locked," Matt said, stepping away from her as she tried to open the door, rattling the handle as she did so.

Lita cursed beneath her breath as she desperately tried to open the door. With a tired sigh, Matt walked to a bench and lay down, staring at the ceiling. When it was positively apparent that the door was not going to come open, the redhead resorted to banging on it to try and bring someone's attention to the problem, because one thing was for sure: she didn't want to be locked in a room with Matthew Hardy.

Matt rolled his head over, watching Lita's back. "Lita, that door isn't going to come open."

Her reply came laced with irritation. "I pretty much figured that out."

Rolling his eyes, Matt spoke again, "What I'm trying to say is that banging on the door or trying to pull on it isn't going to do anything. The door is made of steel; no one is going to hear you from outside."

Lita sighed in defeat, leaning against the door, her back to it. "So you're saying we're stuck here until someone gets us out."

"I'm sure the guys will be back from the ring soon," Matt told her.

The redhead frowned. "What if Evolution locked us in here?"

"They can handle Evolution," Matt told her, "plus, Evolution was already in the ring when they left."

"So it wasn't Evolution."

"Why are you so sure that someone locked us in?"

"The door doesn't have a locking system. Someone must've lodged something by the door to keep it shut."

"Oh, come on Lita, now you're being melodramatic. Who would lock us in a room together?" his eyes met hers, and there was silence for a moment.

"Jeff," they said at the same time. Lita cautiously made her way to the second bench, sitting down. Silence overtook them, except for the occasional sigh or sneeze. Awkwardness settled soon after. Lita circled her temples with her fingers.

It was going to be a long night.

Matt was the first one to break the silence. "Why did you decide to rejoin the team?" he asked out of the blue. Lita looked over at him, her hair falling into her face. He could see her mentally sorting her words, and was silent as she did so.

"I guess it was because I missed the way we used to be; you, me, and Jeff. We were a team, and there was nothing that would come between us... We nearly always had fun wherever we went. I miss being friends without worrying. After we broke up, I always had to worry about people backstabbing me, like Trish, Victoria..." she trailed off.

"And me?" Matt prompted, emotion unreadable in his eyes.

She looked at him. "And you," she confirmed, and he nodded, returning his gaze to the ceiling. Lita took the time to ask a question of her own, a question that had been eating at her for years.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, and Matt looked back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you betray Jeff and me? Why did you break up with me on RAW...twice?" she questioned, refusing to acknowledge the flash of pain in his eyes. There was a long, tense quiet before he answered.

"In the last days we were a team, I had started thinking... Maybe this wasn't the best thing for us. I mean, your attention and skills were being diverted from going after your title. You'd get hurt during our matches, and that would cause you a match later... Jeff was, and still is, an amazing wrestler. He talked to me a few times about going after another belt. Our team was holding him back."

"That's all?" Lita asked, her anger pricking. _'You didn't have to betray us!' _the voice inside of her head screamed.

"No," he told her, and paused before continuing. "I had a backstage spat with Triple H. I pissed him off pretty bad..." he sighed. "Hunter made some threats. Now, given the fact that he was busy with another feud, I shouldn't have worried about it too much, but I did. I don't know what I would have done if he'd hurt one of you..."

"So you hurt us instead," Lita responded, her eyes cutting. She winced immediately, "I-I'm sorry, Matt," she whispered.

"No, you're right," Matt replied, his eyes downcast.

Lita had no intention of trying to hurt him emotionally more. She could see the immense guilt in his eyes, and she knew his confession was taking a lot out of him. Yet, at the same time, she had to put her own feelings on the table. The redhead fought insistent tears as she spoke. "You should've just talked to us, Matt. We would've understood."

"You wouldn't have been worried about Hunter."

"It would have hurt less if he attacked us."

"I know," Matt replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell me later? Why didn't you tell Jeff?"

"By the time I came to my senses, you and me were going out. I didn't want to ruin our relationship..."

"But you did anyway," Lita responded. "You pretended to propose to me, and then turned your back on me," the redhead reminded him, her lower lip trembling as she fought the tears stinging her eyes.

Matt sat up, guilt continuing to eat away at his emotions. His eyes locked onto Lita's, and for one second she could see all of the pain he had put himself through. "I never told you how sorry I was about that, did I?" he whispered, expecting no answer. He spoke a few minutes later. "I was going to propose to you, Lita. That wasn't part of an elaborate plan. In the middle of our match, I panicked... I kept thinking of how my enemies would become your enemies. My feuds would affect you. Someone would inevitably try to take advantage of our relationship. They would hurt you. I started to think about how there has never been a happy marriage in the WWE, and that we wouldn't be any difference... So I did what I did, and I'm sorry."

Lita felt the tears drop down onto her cheeks, and the emotions running through her. Words failing her, she reached out and hugged Matt. "I'm sorry too, Matt," she whispered, "I'm sorry..." he hugged her back tightly.

In that moment, she knew the truth about what had happened during the past few days. She would've given anything to have known before the events had occurred, but the past was something not worth continuously dwelling on: something she should have realized a long time ago. And in that moment, she realized something.

Maybe Jeff was right.

Maybe things _would _change for the better.


	8. Xtreme Revolution : Chapter 7

Matt and Lita sat quietly in the room that was still locked. They were talking quietly and Lita was beginning to get worried that they weren't going to get out.

"Matt, what are we going to do?" she asked and Matt shrugged. He knew she was just getting worried, but he knew they'd get out. It was, after all the locker room that they were sharing with the others.

"We'll get out. Once Jeff and them come back," said Matt and Lita took a deep breath. She really hated knowing she was stuck in here.

Her eyes quickly went to the monitor, which she had forgotten was on. Her eyes widened when she saw what was happening. Evolution had come to the ring and they were about to go after Team Xtreme.

"Oh my god! We, we have to get out there," she cried and Matt went over to her.

He went to wrap his arms around her but she shrugged them off. She still wasn't sure if she could completely trust Matt again. He went to say something but they heard someone on the outside and at that moment, a janitor came by and unlocked the door. Before even thinking, Lita lunged out the door to go help her friends.

* * *

Chris stared angrily at Randy as he and the rest of Evolution made their way to the stage. He wanted to pummel the cocky bastard for what he had done to Lita. Edge noticed Chris's glare and walked over to his friend.

"Don't do anything stupid Jericho," he whispered and Jericho nodded, not knowing if he would keep that promise though.

"Well, if it isn't Hardy and his friends," began Hunter and Jeff put the mike to his lips, a retort ready.

"That's right Hunter. I see you haven't changed much. All mouth no fight. So how's it going Hunter? Picked on any good wrestlers lately? I hear your little buddy Randy has made a nice little habit of picking on women," said Jeff and Randy smiled his cocky smile.

"Let's just say your little friend had it coming to her. Nobody resists me," said Randy and that was all it took for Chris to want to beat the living daylights out of that guy. Even the thought of Randy touching Lita made him sick to his stomach. He glanced at Jeff who nodded in understanding. He wanted to get his hands on Evolution just as bad.

"You guys think you're so tough? Prove it," cried Jeff and Evolution came running into the ring.

A bell rang signaling a match and Chris went right for Randy while Jeff took Hunter. Edge worked on taking down Batista. Team Xtreme was doing well until Ric Flair decided to interfere. At that exact moment, Matt and Lita came to the ring.

Matt grabbed at Flair and threw him into the ring post. Hunter was beating down Jeff and Lita waited until Jeff had Hunter down before climbing to the top rope. Chris yelled for Lita to get down but she ignored him, waiting to do the hurricanrana on Hunter. He turned around and she jumped, easily landing the move.

Lita quickly went to search for Jericho to see if he was okay. She hadn't seen what happened to him after she had done the hurricanrana and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Lita turned around, hearing Jericho cry out to her. Just as she turned around, she was met by Flair, and her eyes widened when she saw he had a chair.

Before she could react, he slammed her face into the chair and in an instant, everything went black.


End file.
